Do over
by kath-lee15
Summary: Peyton escapes Psycho Dereck the night of Prom,but before the police can take him in, he escapes. Now Lucas, who feel guilty about not having been there, decides to take matters into his own hands and goes after him. Will Peyton be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

-Peyton, Brooke, and Haley were hanging out in Peyton's room.

-"I so missed doing that, the 3 of us haven't hung out in the longest time", mentioned Haley.

-"Yeah I know", answered Brooke smiling reassuringly at Peyton. "But at least now things are finally back on track. We can hang out together all the time"

-"Well not all the time, I have to spend time with my husband to you know and I'm sure Peyton is dying for some alone time with Lucas."

-"How's that going by the way", Brooke asked.

-Peyton looked at her questionably. "Hum, Brooke".

-"Really, I want to know, I swear." She confirmed.

-"Hum, I don't know. Weird. I think he's avoiding me. Ever since the Prom, it's like he can't look me in the eyes."

-"You mean since Psycho killer tried to kill you the night of prom", Haley mentioned.

-"Yeah, what do you mean»?

-"She means that maybe Lucas is not dealing with that as well as you are", Brooke finished for Haley.

-Peyton thought about what her friends has just said, maybe they were right, maybe Lucas was still dealing with everything.

-She was broken out of her thoughts by Nathan barging into the room.

-"Nathan! I told you it was girl's time. What are you doing here?" Haley reprimanded.

-"Peyton, please tell me that Lucas' here or that you're meeting him later or something".

-The girls looked at each other Nathan really seemed worried which in turn worried Peyton.

-"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?"

-"He took off."

"WHAT! What do you me mean he took off?" Peyton was freaking out.

-"He left yesterday I think. When I got up this morning he had left his text message on my cell, I got it this morning. I went to his place and I found something."

-"I found this file on his desk, about Psycho Derek. I think he went after him"

-"WHAT!!! WHY?"

-"The message, listen." Nathan took out his cell and went into his voicemail and then put the phone on speaker and everybody heard Lucas' voice."

-"Hey Nate, its me. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a few days. I got some thing I need to take care of. Look I need you to do something for me. I need you to take care of Peyton for me, make sure that she's okay, that she's safe. Tell her I love her and that I' sorry I let her down. I'm going to take care of it. Well thanks and I'll see you when I come back."

-All three of them looked over at Peyton who seemed deep in thought. He couldn't be doing that, she kept telling herself. He wouldn't. But the more she thought about it the less she convincing it seemed. She finally got out of her trance.

-"Give it to me", she addressed Nathan

-"What, the phone"

-"Not the phone dumbass, the file". She was getting exasperated.

-Nathan silently handed the file over to Peyton who looked at it wordlessly. However Lucas had gotten this information it seem reliable. There were pictures of Psycho Derek or whatever his name was. She also found an address. He was in Texas. Therefore Peyton assumed that this is where Lucas went.

-The other three looked on as Peyton closed the file and started putting clothes into a bag.

-"Wait Peyton what are you doing", enquired Brooke.

-"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to bring him back.»

-"You can't what if you run into the psycho or something", objected Haley.

-"I'm not asking anybody's permission. I'm going", and with that she closed up her bag.

-"I'm coming with you", Nathan said.

-"Nate", Peyton warned.

-"Look Lucas asked me to keep you safe. He would never forgive me, or himself, if I let you follow him and something happened to you. I know I can't stop you from going, but the least I can do is make sure that your safe, I'm going. Hell maybe I can convince him not to do this."

-"How do you plan on helping Peyton do that Nate", asked Brooke. "I mean I don't know if you remember but a couple months ago you could have killed the guy that hurt Haley. How will you be able to look Lucas in the eye and tell him not to do the same for Peyton"

-"Well maybe I'm not the best to convince him, but that's Peyton's job anyway, I'm going to make sure she's safe while she does it.»

-Peyton was getting tired of hearing them talk about her like she wasn't there. She didn't have any time to wait for them to agree on what to do. Lucas already had a huge head start; she needed to leave now if she wanted to have a chance to get there before he did something irreparable.

-"Whether you're coming or not I don't care, but I'm leaving now. I need to be on the next flight out." With that she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Nathan grabbed her arm. "I'm coming with you. Let's go."

-Brooke and Haley looked at each other and seemed to agree on something. "We're coming too".

-"Hales no, it's too dangerous", Nathan protested.

-"Luke's my best friend I'm going.» Nathan was about to argue when he saw Peyton already on her way so he decided to let it go. "Fine" With that the 4 of them left in the direction of the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

-The four of them were sitting in the waiting area in the airport. They had another hour to wait for their flight to Texas. All Peyton could think about was Lucas and whether or not they were going to get there on time.

-"Calm down Peyton. We're going to get there on time." Reassured Brooke.

-"You don't know that, okay."

-"Peyton, you can't think like that, Lucas' not going to do this okay", piped in Haley.

-"Then why did he went there?"

-"I don't know, but I trust him, and you should too." Haley continued.

-Peyton looked over at Haley "I do. I just can't lose him", and with that she ended the conversation by putting her Ipod in her ears and drifted of. Music always had the power to make her feel better but this time it couldn't stop the thoughts that glided through her mind.

-The rest of the hour was spend in silence each worrying about what they were going to find in Texas.

-Peyton hadn't said a word in almost 3 hours and Brooke and Haley were starting to worry.

-"That plane lands in 30 minutes we better try and figure out what we're going to do or say if we are on time, I mean how do we talk him out of it."

-"We don't. Peyton does." Nathan mentioned.

-"Well I don't know if you have noticed, but she's not really in a talking mood."

-"Brooke, leave it alone. Her boyfriend wants to do god knows what to the guy who tried to kill her. I think this gives her the right to be upset.", Haley argued.

-"I just don't see it." Brooke replied

-"What?"

-"Why she's so upset. I mean it has to be one of the most romantic things I've ever seen"

-"You're kidding right", Haley was incredulous.

-"No. I just don't understand why you got so upset at Nathan or why Peyton is upset at Lucas over this. I'd die to be with a guy who would do this sort of thing to protect me."

-"Because it doesn't accomplish anything that's why", Haley answered shooting a pointed look at Nathan.

-"Well I don't get it. I think that Lucas' right, the sooner this creep is off the streets the safer it's going to be for Peyton."

-"Well that's the thing. I don't think Lucas wants this guy arrested. If he did he would have called the police once he knew where the psycho was, he wouldn't have gone to Texas at all". Haley finished.

-Brooke seemed to get it because she stopped arguing and started looking out the window, while Haley turned around to see Nathan staring at her.

-"What?"

-"How long are you going to keep bringing the Dante stuff up, you said you were okay with it"

-"I am. But it doesn't mean that I agree that your going after him after he ran me over was a good thing."

-"Yeah, but I told you already that I can't stand back and let back things happen to you."

-"Yeah, and your brother apparently feel the same way about Peyton. But here's where I have a problem. He could go to jail, you could have gone to jail. That's not worth it."

-"Yeah, probably. Do you think that Peyton's going to be okay?"

-"I don't know. If we get there before Lucas does anything and that we can talk him out of it yeah, but if we're too late and that Lucas' already hurt this guy then I don't think so. You know she has issues with people leaving her, Lucas going to jail because of her probably wouldn't go so well with her."

-"He wouldn't go to jail. It'd be self defence."

-"Nathan, self-defence is hurting somebody who attacked you first, Lucas driving across stateliness to comes here looking for this guy is not self-defence, it's assault."

-"Maybe he's not going to assault him, maybe he just wants to talk to him"

-"You don't really believe that do you?"

-"No, I just hope we get there before he does something he might regret".

-"By the way. Hum, should we call his mom about it, I mean she would probably want to know."

-"You're joking. What good would that do? I mean by the time she gets there we'll either have convinced Lucas not to do anything or we are going to be to late and then there's nothing that she can do. I say we tell his mom only in last case resort."

-"I agree. Beside she's pregnant. It wouldn't be good for the baby for her to stress about it."

-"God Brooke!! You almost gave me an heart attack. I thought you were sleeping."

-"No! I was just giving you guys some married people alone time. I didn't a thing."

-"Then how come you knew what we were talking about?"

-"Well, I didn't say I was not eavesdropping".

-"Funny. But I think you guys are right. Karen doesn't need to know until she needs to know".

-"So, do we know where we go once the plane lands."

-"Well, while you guys were talking at the airport I called all the hotel in Paris and I found the one where Luke made a reservation, it's the Holiday inn, so I think we should head there and hope he hasn't been looking for the Psycho yet." Nathan said.

-"Oh I love you when you're that smart. That's a plan", Haley added before kissing Nathan.

-"Okay I get it you guy are gross can you cut it out", Brooke complained.

-"Fine, but you so owe me", Haley replied.

-"Fine".

-As soon as the teens left the plane, they told Peyton about Lucas's hotel and headed there.

-"God I hope he's there", said Haley.

-"Yeah. Me too", Peyton added quietly,


	3. Chapter 3

-Nathan, Haley and Brooke walked into the hotel with Peyton strolling slowly behind. She was terrified of the state in which they were going to find Lucas, or not find him. Right now she did not know which would be worst.

-"Hales, what did you say the room number was?" Asked Brooke.

-"Hum, it's 307"

-"Okay so let's go", and with that the three of them headed to the elevator.

-As the elevator stops and the 4 of them head in the direction of Lucas, room. "Peyton, are you going to be okay?" inquired Brooke.

-"Fine", and with that she kept moving following Nathan and Haley who were walking in front of them.

-Nathan found the right door and knocked before anybody else had arrived. During the minute that it took for the door to open the other three were now standing beside Nathan.

-The door opened: "Nathan what are you doing here you were suppose to take care of …" That's when he saw her. When he had looked in the peephole he had seen only Nathan but now he saw. Nathan wasn't alone. "Peyton".

-The two of them stared at each other for a couple seconds before Lucas spoke again.

-"What are you doing here? It's not safe."

-"I could ask you the same thing. What the hell are you doing here Lucas?"

-"If you're here then I think you know." He combed his hair with his hand, which allowed Peyton to see his knuckles. They were badly battered. She froze.

-"Oh God. Please tell me you didn't,» she said while taking hold of his hand.

-"I didn't do anything I punched a wall that's all", he lied. Unfortunately Peyton always could read through his lies. When he saw her eyes he knew she knew he was lying.

-"Don't lie to me Luke", she pleaded. "Did you kill him?" For her to ask that was one of the hardest things she had had to do. She feared the answer he was going to give her.

-He walked back into the room and rested his forehead on the wall. "I, I … no, but he's unconscious." He finished with an angered tone.

-"Where?" This time it was Nathan who had spoken.

-"His apartment. The address is on the file". He still had not looked at anybody, and particularly not at Peyton.

-Nathan took of his cell phone and called an ambulance giving them the address he had found in Lucas' file.

-Peyton was done waiting for Lucas to talk she wanted answers.

-"Why Luke? What the hell happened?»

-"I'm going crazy that's why", he answered angrily.

-"Talk to me, please", she begged.

-"I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't think about anything but the fact that he's still out there". "Every time I look at you, every time I see the bruises he gave you, I can't stop but think of what could have happened, he could have killed you Peyt, twice now." "And once again he was gone. Every time I closed my eyes I imagined what he did or what he could have done. I see your face; I see the pain, the bruises, and the fear. I can't stop it."

-"Every time I leave you to go home or anywhere all I can think about is when I come back are you going to be still alive? I can't live like that Peyton. I can't spend the rest of my life wondering when he's going to come back to finish what he started. I couldn't let it happen. I can't lose you."

-"Luke", Peyton tried to console him.

-"It became too much, so a week ago I decided to do something about it. I went to see Dan and he gave me the number of a PI he knew, and he said he would pay for it. So I hired him and he found out where the creep was hiding yesterday and I came. That's it" He finished looking at Peyton with tears in his eyes.

-"Dan! You went to Dan", Nathan asked incredulous.

-"Why did you not say anything Luke", Peyton asked. She was starting to cry herself.

-"That's why", he said pointing at her, "it is hard enough for you to deal with all of this you don't need to worry about me. It's not your fault I'm a failure."

-"Failure. What are you talking about?"

-"It's what I do Peyt. I'm supposed to protect you, but I failed. I wasn't even there. I should have known okay. I should have realized that something was wrong when you did not open the door, I should have tried harder. Hell, Brooke tried harder. But I didn't, I left. I left you; I left you alone with him. He was hurting you and where was I? I was at Prom. Do you want to tell me what the hell I was doing there? It was awful without you anyway, but I stayed. You needed me but I stayed. I failed you". He finished looking at the floor.

-"Look at me. Look at me Luke." She said while grabbing his face with both of her hands. "You are not a failure. I was glad that you weren't there, because if you had then he probably would have hurt you and that it the last thing I want." Lucas was about to argue but she continued. "I love that you're my own personal superhero Luke, I do. But that's not the only reason why I love you, there is so much more." She looked at her friends who were listening to the conversation. "I'm going to tell you all about these other reasons later, I promise, but the point his that what happened was not your fault. You couldn't have known that he was there. For all you know I was still angry with you about the whole tape thing, you couldn't know".

-"But"

-"No but. I'm not angry with you Luke; therefore you have no reason to be angry with yourself. I'm fine. You need to let this go, he's not worth it."

-Lucas looked at her and she could see she was starting to get somewhere with him.

-"But wait", Nathan spoke, "If your only goal was to have Peyton be safe then why didn't you just tell the police where he was, I mean you didn't have to come here."

-"Yes I did", Lucas replied stubbornly.

-"Why?" Peyton asked.

-Lucas looked at her for a couple seconds before answering. "Because they let him go Peyt. You were safe, they had him, and then they just let him go, no warning, no nothing. One day he's in jail and then the first thing we know he's trying to kill you again. I, I couldn't put you safety in their hands, not again, not after they let him go".

-"If you didn't kill him, then what did you do? These marks on you hand they did not appear out of nothing.'

-"I didn't say I didn't try, but once again I failed. I went there. That's the first thing I did when I got here. I saw him and then, then I just lost it. I started hitting him. I don't know how many times I hit him. But then, then I realized that he wasn't hitting back anymore. I didn't know how long it had been, so I looked down and I saw him. He was unconscious and his face was all bloody. I looked to see if he was still alive. He was. Part of me was angry with that, I wanted him dead. So I told myself that I needed to finish him. I put my hands around his neck, but I, I couldn't. I couldn't do it Peyt." He was crying again now, Peyton didn't say anything he just took a step forward and hugged him while he kept crying. "He needs to pay Peyt, but I couldn't, I couldn't do it."

-"Shhhh. it's okay. I'm glad you couldn't".

-"Peyt?"

-"Look. I'm not saying that I'm not scared that is going to come back because I am, but I can't spend the rest of my life worrying about it and neither can you. All that matters to me is that I have you. That's why I am happy that you weren't there that day and also why I'm happy that you didn't kill him. Because if you had, then I would have lost you, and that is the worst thing that could happen to me. If I loose you then he win, whether or not he's alive to see it, he wins. I can't lose you Luke, I don't know what I'd do if I did".

-The two of them were still holding each other but now Peyton was the one crying.

-"I'm sorry Peyt, I'm so sorry. You're not going to loose me okay. I'm not going anywhere. I couldn't. You're all I have. That's why I'm so scared that he's going to take it all away. I can't lose you either."

-They just held each other, both crying, thinking about what had just been said.

-"Promise me Luke", Peyton sad once she was calm enough to talk.

-"Anything"

-"Promise me that you will never do anything that would take you away from me, promise me that you'll tell me how you feel about stuff. I need to know Luke", she pleaded.

-Lucas kissed her head. " I promise". He kissed her again, "I just didn't want to pile up on you, I thought you had enough".

-"Pile on me all you want. I think that this is how relationships work. You pile on me, I pile on you", she finished with a smile that Lucas felt through his shirt.

-"Deal", Lucas concluded resting his head on hers and holding her close.

-"Well now that everything is under control we'll leave you alone. This whole thing was exhausting. I think we need a break. We'll rent rooms and then we'll call you guys. We could hang out here for a couple days. What do you guys think?" Nathan addressed the room.

-Haley and Brooke agreed while Peyton and Lucas only nodded, completely engrossed in each other's presence.

-"Well we'll see you guys later", and with that the 3 of them left the room and headed downstairs."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-Peyton and Lucas were now lying on the bed still holding onto each other. Peyton rested her head on his chest while both of his arms were around her.

-"I'm glad you came', Lucas said to her.

-"I didn't have a choice really, but I'm glad too", she smiled.

-"I'm sorry, again"

-"I know"

-"I have to tell you something", Lucas started.

-"I'm listening"

-"That night, the night of Prom, when I saw you coming in, at first I was so happy. I thought you had changed your mind, until I saw the state of your dress and your face. I knew something really wrong had happened."

Flashback

_-Lucas ran to Peyton as soon as he saw the state she was in._

_-"What the hell happened." Lucas looked over at Brooke. "What did you do to her?" Lucas was certain that Brooke was the one who had hurt Peyton._

_-"It, it wasn't her Luke." Peyton answered still pretty shaken up._

_-"Tell me". Lucas had both of his hands on her shoulders._

_-"I, I thought it was you, at the door, I had changed my mind Luke, I was going to come with you. And then, then I opened the door and…"Peyton paused taking a deep breath._

_-"He, he was there Luke. He punched me before I could do anything."_

_-"Who?" Lucas asked. He feared the answer more then anything._

_-Peyton couldn't answer, she just started crying. Lucas gathered her into his arms and looked at Brooke._

_-"The psycho that attacked her before, he came back. I got in by the back entrance and I saw Peyton tied up in the basement, before I could do anything he knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied up beside her."_

_-"Oh God", Lucas breathed._

_-"Peyton got him to untie her and then somehow we were able to knock him out long enough to escape, we called the police on our way here." Brooke finished, while Peyton kept sobbing in his shirt._

_-"I'm so sorry!", Lucas said kissing her hair._

_-Lucas kept holding Peyton a little longer, when she had calmed down a little he addressed Brooke._

_-"Keep an eye on her okay, I'll be right back." With that he left Peyton with Brooke and ran out of the room._

End Flashback

-Lucas continued his story. "When I left, I went to your place. Later, I told you that I had gone there to make sure that the police had him, but the truth is I went there to get revenge I wanted to kill him for hurting you, but, like I said, when I got there the police were there but he wasn't."

-"Luke"

-"I shouldn't have left you at Prom to go after him, I should have stayed with you."

-"It's alright Luke. I get it. If someone had hurt you I probably would have wanted to kill him too." Peyton said.

-"After that, I started to feel guilty, not only for what had happened but for the way I acted. That's why I avoided you. It was just too hard watching you go through this knowing there was nothing I could do. This guilt just got too much as I started to realize that I could have stopped it if I had been there."

-"Lucas", Peyton warned.

-"I know you said that your not angry with me, but I can't help but be angry at myself", Lucas started.

-"Luke, you need to let this go"

-"I know but", Lucas hesitated

-"What is it?" Peyton questioned.

-"I'm scared that some day you won't need me anymore. If I can't protect you from those sort of things then that's one way in that direction and that scares the hell out of me." Lucas finished staring out the window.

-"Why would I not need you?"

-"Brooke. You have her back now. You wont need me as much." Lucas still wasn't looking at her while she untangled herself from his arms to look at him.

-"Luke, what are you talking about?"

-"Peyton, please don't be angry with me, but…"

-"Luke, whatever it is I wont be angry with you"

-"I know you're thrilled to have Brooke back, but part of me, a little part of me wish that you hadn't."

-"Why?"

-"Because I fear that you two being friends again will mean the end of us."

-"Luke, what are you talking about?"

-"You chose her over me Peyt, so many times. Te only thing I had that she didn't is that I protect you. If she does that too now, then you got no reason to be with me. You'll choose her again."

-Peyton stared at him, she had no idea what to say. She hadn't seen that coming. Lucas always seemed so confident in his feelings.

-"Lucas, I'm so sorry. I had no idea I had hurt you so much. I never wanted that. You need to know that I know I made a mistake ending things with you before we even had a chance to try. I was scared that if things with you didn't work then I would end up without you and without her too. And well I don't do alone very well. I figured that it was safer to sacrifice us than my friendship with Brooke. That was a mistake and I paid for that and this is why I won't do that again."

-Peyton took his face in her hands. "Luke, I love you. This time we got together the right way. We have nothing to feel guilty about and Brooke has no reasons to be angry, but even if she did. I'm not giving you up Luke, not for any reason, not even for Brooke. She's my friend yes, but you're so much more. I need you to know that if Brooke ever did give me an ultimatum, I wouldn't let you go. There is one thing that I learned in the last 2 years and it's that if someone truly is your friend they should only want for you to be happy. So if Brooke is my friend she'll see that you made me happy and she won't ask me to give this up. If she does, then she's not my friend, but either way you and I are not going anywhere. I swear."

-Lucas looked into her eyes. He could see that she meant every word that she had said. He believed her, it felt good to hear her say that she would fight for them. It reassured him.

-"I'm sorry", Lucas said.

-"No need. Believe me, I've been insecure about us before, you reassured me then. We're even. So, no more okay. I have no reason to doubt your feelings for me and I hope that now you have no reasons to doubt my feelings for you either."

-"I don't, and I'm sorry", he took her into his arms and buried his face into her neck.

-"It's okay. So what about now we start enjoying our little vacation. What do you think." She started laughing when Lucas began kissing her neck.

-"Oh! I think you get it", she laughed as Lucas turned them over so that Peyton was lying on her back and he was on top of her.

-"I do, Don't I?" he attacked her lips while Peyton put her arms around his neck and played with his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-Nathan and Haley had checked in into a room at the hotel while Brooke had taken another room right besides theirs. They had assumed that Peyton was going to stay with Lucas and had decided not to rent her a room.

-Haley knocked on Brooke's door, Nathan had wanted to go to the police station to make sure that the situation with the Psycho was handled, so Haley decided to spend time with Brooke who had being acting weird.

-"Hey Hales. What's up", Brooke asked as she opened the door for Haley.

-"I was thinking that you and I could hang out or something",

-"Sure, but shouldn't you be all coupley with Nathan right about now."

-"He went to the police station to check up on things and I wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked Brooke worried.

-"Me? Why?" Brooke answered surprised.

-"You've been acting very un-Brooke since we got here." Haley started tentatively.

-"It's nothing really. It's just. What was I thinking?" Brooke asked her friend.

-"What do you mean?"

-"He loves her, He always has. He loves her enough to kill for her. I just, I've been sitting here wondering how come I didn't figure it out sooner. If I had we all would have been spared so much pain, me, Lucas, Peyton, everybody. I tried to get them away from each other, so many times. All it did is cause more pain."

-"Brooke"

-"Lucas and I were never right for each other. I wish I would have realized that sooner." Brooke added sadly.

-"Brooke, what you and Lucas had, maybe it wasn't true love or as strong as what he feels for Peyton, but it doesn't mean that it was meaningless, or that it wasn't real. I like to think that everything that happens in life, makes you who you are today. You and Lucas were part of each others' path, it's part of who you are now and maybe you wouldn't be who you are if it wasn't for Lucas. Same goes for him I guess. You guys have been through a lot, but things are better now right, I mean you're happy, he's happy, Peyton's happy. To me, it just seems like maybe the drama's over. You don't need to worry about all of this anymore." Haley reassured Brooke.

-"I guess, I mean things are fine now but I…"

-"What?"

-"It's just, I stood there in Lucas' room watching him break down and then it clicked when I heard him say that he didn't want to worry about it for the rest of his life, he sees himself with her for the rest of his life", she emphasized, "at that time, I felt like I had been kind of an obstacle between them, and I just, I never wanted that. I really thought that Lucas and I belonged together for a while"

-"It's okay Brooke. You guys made a great couple for a while. It's alright that you thought it was it, so did he in fact. The important thing is that you be proud of who you are now of what you're doing now. You forgiving Peyton, being friend with Lucas that means a lot to the both of them, that's the important thing. You need to get over the past. They have".

-"Yeah, I guess you're right." Brooke agreed as Haley gave her a hug.

-"So, want to go shopping or something?" Haley asked.

-"Yeah, sure".

-Lucas and Peyton were making out on the bed, and things were getting pretty heated up. Lucas moved down from Peyton's neck to kiss down her stomach as he started removing her shirt. As Lucas pulled her shirt over her head Peyton reached for the hem of his shirt as Lucas was getting busy kissing her breast through her bra. Lucas feeling Peyton pull on his shirt helped her out by getting rid of it himself. He took her mouth again as she parted her lips to allow him entry.

-The two of them got interrupted by a knock on the door.

-"Ignore it", Lucas begged Peyton as he started nibbling at her ear.

-"I didn't hear anything", she joked as Lucas made her moan again.

-"Open up you guys. We know you're there." It was Brooke.

-"We want to go shopping", Haley added through the door.

-"Arg", Lucas complained as he laid his head down on Peyton's chest. "Your friends are so annoying"

-The knocking persisted.

-"So when they're annoying, they're my friends." Peyton joked She played with Lucas' hair.

-"They don't want to go shopping with me. Beside, can't they see that we're busy here". Lucas added as he once again took her mouth.

-"Come on you guys, you can shack up later, we got important things to do now." Brooke yelled through the door.

-"God", Lucas said angrily. He got up and pulled the door open. He didn't realize that he was shirtless until Haley whistled as the two of them moved past him.

-"Hey, I didn't invite you in. I wanted you guys to leave us alone", he added fast walking to reach the girls who were now standing in front of the bed. Peyton looked at him angrily. She had had to grab her shirt in a hurry when she had heard the girls come into the room and now she was holding it in front of her to shield herself.

-"You guys mind", Peyton said indicating them to turn around.

-"Yeah sure no problem", and with that the two of them turned around as Peyton put her shirt back on.

-Lucas stood there looking incredibly pissed off as the girls once again turned around to face Peyton.

-"Girl, we're going shopping and we thought you'd want to come"

-"Really? Because to me it looked as if it was pretty clear she didn't want to go shopping", Lucas angrily stated.

-"Relax Luke, and by the way, somebody's been working out", Brooke joked at Lucas who was still shirtless.

-Peyton grabbed Lucas' shirt and threw it at him, tossing Brooke a look as she did it. Lucas was annoyed enough as it was, Brooke didn't need to male it worst.

-"So, are you coming?" Haley asked Peyton.

-"You gotta be kidding me?" Lucas shouted.

-He looked over at Peyton and realised that she seems to want to go. He recognized that Peyton probably wanted to spend time with her two best friends. She hadn't done that a lot lately.

-"Fine, you go I'll hang out with Nathan." He said in a neutral voice. He wanted to look like he was cool with it, but Peyton saw through it.

-"Hum, actually, Nathan's at the police station. He wanted to make sure everything was taken care of." Haley answered.

-Peyton shot her a look, that was the last thing they needed.

-"Fine, Go shopping, you want to anyway, I'll occupy myself." With that he kissed Peyton softly and left the room without another word.

-"Luke", Peyton called as she ran after him.

-Haley and Brooke watched as Peyton left the room.

-"Luke wait", Peyton called after him.

-Lucas stopped and gave her time to catch up.

-"Luke, I don't have to go, I mean I could stay with you." Peyton said.

-"But you want to, and that's alright. I'm just a little pissed off because I was set on spending the afternoon with you. I'll get over it", Lucas took a hold of her hand.

-"Luke",

-"It's fine, I'm telling you, as long as you make it up to me we're good.", Lucas finally smiled.

-"I'd love to. What about this. Tomorrow, it's all about you and me." Peyton said as she brought Lucas' hand to her lips.

-"All day", Lucas asked putting his hands on her waist.

-"All day. I swear, no disruptions." She let him bring her closer.

-"Then it's a deal." Lucas smiled as he took her lips with his.

-"Deal", Peyton agreed into the kiss.

-"You should go, before I get too much into this." Lucas smiled against her lips.

-"Yeah", Peyton agreed as Lucas let go of her waist.

-"Luke. You won't go to the police station right?" Peyton asked worried. She got more concern when Lucas didn't answer her right away.

-"Luke", She warned.

-"I'm not going to do anything. I just want to make sure that they'll keep him this time." Lucas saw that Peyton still wasn't convinced.

-"I won't do anything stupid, I swear." He tried to convince her.

-"Fine, but you stay with Nathan alright. I don't want you getting into trouble." She said worried.

-"I know I made some pretty stupid decisions lately, but I'm done now. I can understand after today that you don't really trust me so, okay, I'll call Nathan and make sure he waits for me. I won't let you down again. I promise." He kissed her nose.

-"I trust you, now go before I realize that spending time with you beats shopping by a long shot." She laughed.

-"Fine, I'm going. I'll call you later alright. You want to meet me for dinner or not?"

-"Yeah, I'll have dinner with you. Call me later alright." With that she kissed him one last time and went back into the room where Haley and Brooke were waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Peyton walked in the room to find Haley and Brooke bouncing away from the door, she had a feeling they had been try to hear her conversation with Lucas, but decided not to mention it. She grabbed her purse.

-"So, are you guys ready to go?" She asked her friends.

-"Hum, yeah", they followed as Peyton walked out of the room.

-The two were at the mall for more than half and hour, and they were still waiting for Peyton to mention her talk with Lucas. Finally Haley couldn't take it anymore.

-"Peyton, do you really expect us to ignore the elephant in the room forever." She asked.

-"What elephant?"' Peyton feigned ignorance.

"Oh! P. Sawyer, hun-hun, don't play dumb with us. Tell us what happened." Brooke questioned.

-"Nothing happened." She said as she continued looking at clothes.

-"Oh no you don't. Something happened. Lucas walked out of the room pissed, you run after him and then come back and pretend like nothing happened." Brooke pushed.

-"It's because nothing did happened. We talk, that's all." Peyton volunteered.

-"Peyton, Lucas was pisssed, you ran after him, and then my guess is, you guys fought, since you're here and not with him. Maybe we can help." Haley suggested.

-"What? You guys think Lucas and I fought. Why would we fight?" She asked incredulous.

-"Well, he was angry and…" Brooke started.

-"He isn't angry with me." Peyton said subjectively.

-"Oh come on. He can't be angry with us for interrupting you guys. You can always make up for it any other time. There's no way, it's all he's angry about." Brooke argued.

-"Well", Peyton hesitantly started, "you didn't exactly interrupt any other time."

-"Wait a minute, you guys haven't" Haley began to understand.

-"No!" Peyton simply stated.

-"Oh god, we interrupted you and Lucas' first time?" Brooke finally caught on. "No wonder he's mad."

-"He'll calm down, but maybe you should learn how to take a hint."

-"We'll try, but don't count on it." Brooke gave a suggestive smile to her friend.

-"So, anyway where did Lucas go to 'calm down'?" Haley said making quote signs with her fingers as Peyton rolled her eyes at her.

-Peyton hesitated before answering. "He went to meet Nathan, at the police station."

-"What? You let him go down there? Why? I mean the whole reason we're down here is because Lucas wanted to kill the guy. Aren't you worried." Brooke asked as the three of them left one store and entered in another one.

-"First of all, I don't tell Lucas what to do or not to do, I'm not his mom. Second of all, he promised me he wasn't going to do anything stupid, and that he would stay with Nathan at all time. He told me he needed to do this, and well, I trust him." Peyton stated.

-"Good for you." Haley declared. "So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

-"I don't know about you guys, but I promised Lucas I'd have dinner with him, so you guys are going to have to keep yourselves busy." Peyton smiled at her friends.

-"Oh, so you guys are going to get a do over hein?" Brooke smirked.

-"This is so none of your business." Peyton smiled as she started walking away.

-The three friends had now been in the mall for almost three hours. Peyton was certain that Brooke had just become the small town's biggest customer, she had practically bought the whole mall. Haley was now just finishing telling her friends about some small issues that her and Nathan were going through about the pregnancy. Peyton was listening to Haley as she absently rifled through some clothes.

-"So Peyton, you and Lucas have any issues, other than the psycho of course?" Haley asked as Peyton turned to look at her.

-"Hum, no I mean not really." Peyton hesitated.

-" Come on P. Sawyer spill the beans." Brooke enquired.

-"There is nothing to tell, I mean we talked about it and it's all cleared up." Peyton thought she had closed the subject but obviously her friends didn't get the message. She would really have to work on their ability to get a hint.

-"What was it? The issue you guys worked through." Haley asked.

-"Nothing." Peyton answered avoiding her friends' glare at her avoidance of the subject.

-"Peyton" Brooke warned.

-"It's between me and Lucas alright."

-Oh come on, I just shared me and Nathan's issues with you." Haley argued.

-"I didn't asked you to." Peyton answered back.

-"But I volunteered the information because you guys are my friends." Haley had her and they both knew it. Now if she said no, that would lead to an whole new conversation about how she wasn't a good friend, etc.

-"Fine, okay, but then you guys drop it, and this stays between the three of us." Peyton warned.

-"Of course. We're your friends Peyton. So what's the issue." Brooke asked her friend curious.

-"You", Peyton said simply.

-"What, you mean the issue you guys had was about me?" Brooke asked.

-Peyton simply nodded.

-"Peyton, I'm sorry. You have to know I really think Lucas and I are done. We had closure already. You don't have to worry." Brooke tried to reassure her friend. There was no way she was letting the ugly triangle of hell make an appearance again.

-"Wait, No. I'm not the one who has the problem. Lucas does." Peyton corrected.

-"What?" Brooke asked shock. "Why would Lucas have a problem with me?"

-"Look, do we have to talk about this? I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

-"Peyton, if Lucas has a problem with me, I need to know what it is."

-"Then ask him." Peyton replied not wanting to spill Lucas' fears to everybody without his permission.

-"Peyton, please", Brooke pleaded with her.

-"Fine, but this stays between us." Peyton warned.

-"Definitely", it was Haley who answered.

-"Lucas was worried that now that you and I are friends again, I'm going to break up with him to preserve our friendship." Peyton said sadly. It still got to her to know that she had made Lucas worried about the depth of her feelings for him.

-"What would you do that?' Brooke asked still not understanding.

-"Because I've done it countless times already. I know we never really talked about it, but…" she hesitated.

-"Peyton, I want to know." Brooke pressed on.

-"Last year, when him and I, well you know, I broke it off with him, before you found out and came to my room; not because I didn't love him, but because I was scared that if I stayed with him then I would end up without the both of you. I felt like a had a choice, try to save my friendship with you or have a relationship with him. And well, I chose you." Peyton finished looking down.

-"Peyton", Brooke didn't know what to say.

-"I chose you, I chose you that time, and every single time afterward when I refused to acknowledge my feelings for him because I was scared of losing you. This is not your fault Brooke. I guess I never really realised before today how much I had hurt Lucas before." Peyton finished.

-"So, what did you tell him?" Haley asked to distract Brooke who was staring at Peyton, while the blonde was deep into brooding mode.

-"Hum, I told him that I would never do that again." Peyton answered shortly.

-"Peyton"

-"Brooke, it's alright. I told you this has more to do with me than you." Peyton didn't want Brooke to feel responsible.

-"You know, I would never ask you to choose between your relationship with him and our friendship right? I might have been late to the meeting, but I finally realized that you and Lucas, what you two have, it's special. I tried to keep you two apart for so long, I fought it, but in the end, I recognized that Lucas, he was never mine. He has always been yours." Brooke explained,

-"Brooke. You don't have to say this."

-"But I want to Peyton. I think we all have been through enough, and we need to move on."

-"Yeah, I guess you are right." Peyton agreed

-"So, you and Lucas worked it out?" Haley asked.

-"Yeah, of course. We talked. I promised him I wouldn't hurt him again, and I wont." Peyton said determined as the three of them continued shopping.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

-They had been at the mall for over 5 hours now and Peyton couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't understand how Brooke or Haley for that matter could look at clothes for this long. They had been to every store 3 times already, Peyton was convinced that she had seen every pieces of clothing in this mall. Peyton was desperately waiting for Lucas to call so that she could get out of there.

-She basically ripped her purse open when she heard her phone ring and didn't even look at the caller i.d. before she answered it.

-"Lucas" she said into the phone.

-"No, actually. It's Nathan. Your boyfriend happens to have just decided to train for the marathon."

-"What the hell are you talking about Nathan?" Peyton asked her ex-boyfriend.

-"Well, Lucas didn't take the visit to jail too well and now he decided that to calm himself down he needs to run till he can no longer stand up. I think you need to get here Peyton."

-"Where are you?" She asked Nathan worriedly as Brooke and Haley looked at her curious.

-"We're at the park, Hurry alright."

-"Be right there." She said as she hurried off toward the exit and Brooke and Haley ran after her.

-"What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked from the passenger seat as Peyton drove off.

-"Lucas. Something happened, I got to find him.", was all Peyton said until they reached the park and Peyton raced out of the car and in search of her boyfriend.

-She saw Nathan running toward them.

-"Peyton", he stopped in front of them.

-"where is he?" She asked him.

-"Right behind me, he should be here any second." Nathan looked behind him and Peyton could see Lucas running toward them.

-"Peyton", Lucas stopped in front of her. She looked at him, he looked exhausted and out of breath.

-"Lucas, you need to stop running alright. Tell me what happened?" Peyton pleaded.

-"I just, I need to calm myself down, and it's the only way that came to my mind." Lucas told her looking over her shoulder at the path behind her.

-"No you don't. With your heart condition it wouldn't be safe Luke. Tell me what happened." Peyton implored him.

-"I, did what you asked. I told Nate to wait for me and I met him there. He was with me the whole time, I promise Peyton."

-"I know Luke. Tell me what happened."

-"Okay" Lucas agreed.

Flashback 

_-Lucas comes into the police station to find Nathan waiting for him with an officer._

_-"Lucas, man, maybe you shouldn't be here." Nathan told him._

_-"I know, but I have to be sure that he's here."_

_-"Don't worry sir, it's him. We just brought him back from the hospital, none of his injuries were too serious. We should be able to transfer him to the state prison to wait for his trial in a day or two." The officer assured him._

_-"I want to see him, I need to be sure that it's really him", Lucas told the officer._

_-"Then, log into the register. I'll arrange a visit." The officer told Lucas._

_-"Okay" Lucas agreed. He proceeded to follow the officer when Nathan grabbed his arm._

_-"Luke I don't think this is a good idea."_

_-"I know, but I wont be able to move on until I'm sure that it's him that they have."_

_-"Okay." Nathan understood._

_-"I, I also need you to come with me. I promised Peyton."_

_-"Alright, come on let's go." Nathan walked toward the officer as Lucas followed him._

_-Lucas walked into the room followed closely by Lucas and the two of them sat behind the glass waiting for the officers to bring in the psycho._

_-Lucas contracted visibly the moment he saw the psycho walking toward them accompanied by officers. Before he even sat, Lucas was convinced that it was him and was about to stand up, he had what he wanted._

_-"How's Peyton?"_

_-Lucas froze. As the psycho spoke again._

_-"Be sure to tell her I'll pay her a visit a soon as I get out of here." Lucas tighten his fists as Nathan tried to guide him to the door but Lucas escaped his grasp and sprang to hover over the table and look at the psycho through the glass._

_-"You'll never see her again. Even if you do ever get out of here and find her, you'll have to get through me first. I'll kill you before I let you even touch her." Lucas warned._

_-"You weren't able to kill me this time. What tells you, you'll be able to do it next time. Me on the other hand would have no problem finishing you off, and then me and Peyton would have plenty of time to get reacquainted." He smiled at Lucas._

_-"You're sick. I should have killed you when I had the chance, you son of a bitch."_

_-"You should have. I would. But yet again, I'm the right kind of guy for Peyton, you obviously aren't." He snickered._

_-Lucas was growing irritated and Nathan could see it, so he decided to step up._

_-"Well Peyton's the judge of that and she made it clear that she thinks you're crazy and that she loves Lucas. So what about you spend the next 10 to 20 years thinking about that. She doesn't love you, and she never will." Nathan finished._

_-That got the psycho furious and he started pounding on the glass in anger. "That's not true, it's not.", he yelled at them._

_-"Come on Lucas let's go", Nathan gripped Lucas' arm and led him out of the room._

_-As soon as the door closed behind them Lucas slid down the wall and hit is head on the wall repeatedly._

_-"Lucas, calm down man. It's alright. He's going to be inside for a very long time."_

_-"I, I should have killed him. Look, I need to get rid of this. I'm going to go for a run, I'll see you later". Lucas got up and headed for the door._

_-Nathan ran behind him and stepped in front of him. "Luke, maybe we should call Peyton."_

_-"No, you can. I'm too angry to see her right now. I need to calm down first and this is all I can come up with, other than beat him till I can't feel my fists anymore."_

_-"Well, we both know you can't do that. Come on, I'll run with you." Nathan patted him on the back and they got into the car and headed to the park._

-"I was so angry Peyt., I still am I guess, I just don't want to be angry anymore." Lucas told her.

-"I'm sorry. I should have stopped you from going there."

-"No, it's not your fault, I really wanted to go. I just, I never thought he could get to me like that."

-"I'm sorry that he did, really I am, but I guess that maybe now we can moved on, get passed it." Peyton proposed.

-"That's what I'm trying to do here, I didn't want to go back to you, so angry."

-"Okay, so what about you find a way to work through your anger that couldn't end with you in the hospital with an heart attack." Peyton suggested taking hold of his hand.

-"I'm sorry for worrying you. You're right, I should have found another way. I just don't know." Lucas stammered.

-"Well I know." Brooke intervened.

-"Brooke, where did you come from?" Lucas asked.

-"Actually I came here with Peyton, nice to se you didn't notice me, that's excellent." Brooke said sarcastically.

-"Brooke!" Haley cautioned.

-"Fine, but I still have an idea to work through your anger. You guys could have make-up sex. I mean, I know you haven't had sex yet, or a fight for that matter, but you could still put all your anger and everything into awesome mind-blowing sex." Brooke finished very proud of her idea.

-"Brooke", Haley chastised.

-"What? Do any of you not think that sex wouldn't help with the anger problem." Brooke argued.

-"That's so not the point Brooke." Haley answered as she shot a look at Lucas and Peyton. Lucas looked shocked beyond belief that Brooke was talking about his sex-life, while Peyton looked as if she was about to strangle Brooke with her bare hands.

-"I was just trying to help."

-"Well don't" Lucas shouted. "Nathan can you take me back to the hotel, I want to be alone." Lucas said looking at Peyton before walking away followed quickly by Nathan.

-As the two of them drove away. Peyton glanced at Brooke.

-"You can take the car, I'm going to take a cab." Peyton walked away.

-"Peyton", Brooke called after her. "I was only trying to help."

-"Good job." Haley told her before walking away toward the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

-Peyton knocked on Lucas' hotel room door hoping that he would let her in. It took a while for him to open the door, which made her think that maybe he wasn't so sure he wanted to, but he did anyway which was a good thing in her opinion.

-"Hey", he said to her as he stood blocking her way inside.

-"Hey. Can we talk?" She asked him uncertain.

-"Yeah, sure." He le her in. "Wait, maybe we should wait for Brooke. She's going to want to hear about it and that way you won't have to say everything back to her later, she's going to have heard it first hand." Lucas spat at her.

-"Luke, that's' unfair." Peyton was surprised at his hostility.

-"No, you want to know what's unfair. Me finding out that all of our friends know everything about our personal life and what in front of everybody at that. That's unfair. You could have at least given me a heads up or something."

-"Luke", Peyton didn't know what to say.

-"What I want to know is if it's all that you told them? You wouldn't tell them about the stuff I confided into you would you?" He asked suspiciously.

-"Luke, I." Peyton didn't know what to say yet again.

-"God, you did. I can't believe you did that. You know what, if I wanted everybody to know how I feel I would do a public announcement or something. I thought you understood that." Lucas said disappointed

-"Luke, I didn't mean to. I wasn't going to say anything, but then they asked, and Brooke pushed and pushed, so I just told them. It's not like I could just say something like 'it's none of your business' and walk away." Peyton tried to explain.

-"Of course not. You can't say no to Brooke. You never could, why would you start now." Lucas criticized.

-"Luke, I didn't mean " Peyton started, but Lucas didn't let her finish.

-"What I can't understand is why. I tell you that I'm uncomfortable with having her in our lives knowing the effect that she had had on our relationship before, and what's the next thing you do, you go and tell her that, really reassuring Peyt, thanks." Lucas shot at her.

-"Lucas"

-"I need some air." He walked past her. "I'll tell Brooke to come up and get the summary of the conversation if I see her." He closed the door behind him.

-Peyton just stood there in the middle of the room as tears started to roll down her eyes.

-Nathan and Haley were discussing in their room.

-"So did Lucas say anything on the way back?" Haley asked her husband.

-"No, not a single word. He just stared out the window and pretended not to know I was there."

-"That sucks"

-"Yeah, worst part is , I have no idea what the hell is going on. He never walks out on Peyton." Nathan tried to make sense of what had happened.

-"Well, let's just say Peyton told us some stuff that Lucas didn't know she had told us about, until this evening." Haley explained.

-"Oh."

-Haley was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door. She went to answer it and found Lucas on the other side. He didn't look so good she observed.

-"Lucas, what happened? Where's Peyton?" She asked, but Lucas ignored her and spoke to Nathan.

-"I need to get out of here. Want to come?"

-Nathan looked at Haley who clearly was indicating him to go. Lucas didn't look like he should be left alone. Clearly something had happened with Peyton. She was the only one that could get him in such a state.

-"Yeah, sure man." He took his wallet, kissed Haley and left with his brother, who simply ignored Haley and walked out.

-Haley took out her phone and dialled.

-"Brooke, yeah it's Haley. Something happened. We should go check on Peyton. Yeah, meet you there," and with that she took her purse and left the room.

-Haley saw Brooke waiting for her a couple feet from Lucas and Peyton's room.

-"What happened?" she asked Haley.

-"I don't know. I was talking to Nathan and then Lucas came in, and he looked really upset, he told Nathan that he needed to get out of here, and he asked him to go with him. He ignored me the whole time." Haley finished a little sad.

-"Well, let's find out what happened." Brooke told her as they knocked on the door.

-Apparently Peyton had thought it was somebody else at the door, most probably Lucas, because her face fell when she saw Haley and Brooke.

-"What's wrong?" Haley asked. Her friend had tears strained eyes and looked really upset.

-"Nothing", Peyton answered simply.

-"Come on Peyton, you're crying. Obviously something is wrong. We only want to help." Brooke said.

-"You've done enough already, thanks." Peyton spat at her.

-"Peyton, what happened." Haley pushed.

-"We got into a fight, alright. Well, it was mostly him, I didn't get the chance to say much, and then he walked out." Peyton finished starting to cry again.

-"About what?" Haley asked seeing that Peyton was more responsive to her then to Brooke.

-At that moment, something went on into Peyton's head. She realised that she was about to do the exact thing Lucas was angry about, again.

-"Nothing, it was nothing alright. Just leave me alone." She shouted before letting go of the door she was keeping open, and running into the room.

-Inconveniently for her, her friends had no intention of leaving her alone. Haley prevented the door from closing in their face by stopping it with her foot. They walked into the room to find Peyton curled up on the bed.

-"Peyton", Brooke called after her friend.

-The girl in question noticeably had no idea that they were there because she jumped when she heard her name and looked at them surprised. Her next action though, surprised them.

-Peyton got up form the bed and walked up to them. "Can't you guys take a hint. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave me alone."

-"We are not leaving Peyt." Brooke told her.

-"Fine", Peyton walked away from them and locked herself up into the bathroom.

-The girls banged on the door. "Peyton, Peyton, come on. Open the door." There was nothing to do, Peyton didn't even answer them, she just let them bang on the door and yell after her as she sat on the floor and ignored them.

-The boys were in the car. Nathan was driving while Lucas sat in the passenger seat.

-"So man, any idea where we going?" Nathan asked his brother.

-"No. I just needed to get away."

-"So, are you going to tell me what happened. I feel like I'm the only one who isn't in the loop."

-"Are you ever pissed off that girls tell ach other everything.." Lucas answered him.

-"Of course, but there's nothing you can do. They're girls, it's in their genes." Nathan laughed. "You got into a fight with Peyton because she talked to her friends, man that's stupid. What did she say anyway?"

-"Nothing", Lucas answered.

"Something about sex I think, it's the only thing about your personal life that got out today." Nathan deduced.

- Lucas decided to share. "It's part of it. Peyton and I, we didn't you know, not yet. She wanted to wait."

-"What's wrong with that? I don't understand why you're angry that she told her friends that."

-"No, it's not just that. She told them some other stuff too, things I didn't want anybody else to know, and certainly not Brooke." Lucas said looking out the window.

-"Did Peyton know that you didn't want her to tell." Nathan asked his brother, suspicious that he already knew the answer. If Lucas had clearly told Peyton he didn't want her to tell anybody. There is no way she would have. Nathan was sure about that.

-"No, well not clearly, but she should have." Lucas stopped realizing that Nathan had turned the car around. "What are you doing? Where are you going I'm not going back to the hotel."

-"We're not. I'm taking you somewhere." Nathan didn't say anything more, he just drove as Lucas went back to staring out the window.

-"What the hell are we doing here Nate?" Lucas asked as he look at the people boxing it out in front of them.

-"You know what I think Luke? I think that you were made at Peyton for telling. Fine, but not made enough to pick a fight. I think that you were already angry and needed to get it out, so you picked a fight with the first person who got you mad. So here we are. It worked for Peyton, I don't see why it wouldn't work for you. Now come on, before you permanently screw up the best thing that ever happened to you."

-"You mean Peyton right?" Lucas asked realising that maybe Nathan had a point.

-"Of course I mean Peyton. Now come on Rocky", he patted Lucas on the back and the two of them headed to the information desk.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

-Lucas and Nathan walked back in the hotel lobby a little over 2 hours later. Nathan could tell that Lucas was concerned about fixing things with Peyton, but at least he looked calmer now. Lucas had had a lot of anger to punch out, which explains why they had stayed longer at the gym than Nathan had expected, but finally, things had turned out okay.

-"Want me to go up with you?" Nathan asked his brother as they got into the elevator.

-"Yeah, you can probably help me get Haley and Brooke out of the room."

-"What makes you so sure that they are going to be there?" Nathan asked Lucas.

-"I'm pretty sure that the first thing that Haley did once we left was to get Brooke and go find Peyton."

-"Yeah. Well I'll get them out of there." Nathan affirmed.

-They walked in the room to find Haley and Brooke sitting on the bed watching tv and no signs of Peyton.

-"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked the girls.

-"In the bathroom. She's been in there for over 2 hours." Haley answered her best friend.

-"What happened?" Lucas asked again.

-"We should be asking YOU that. We came in here she was crying. She told us that you guys had a fight and then she went nuts or something she told us to leave and when we wouldn't she locked herself up in the bathroom and hasn't said a word since." Brooke commented.

-"Come on girls, let's get out of here. Lucas' got it now." Nathan said to the girls, as Lucas looked guiltily toward the closed bathroom door.

-"No, we're not leaving. We want to know what happened." Brooke said obstinate.

-"It's none of our business Brooke." Nathan interfered.

-"Yeah, it's not. I want to talk to my girlfriend and I want to do it alone. So if you don't mind." Lucas was starting to have enough of this, he just wanted to see Peyton.

-"Actually, we do mind. You made her cry. We're not going to walk away and let you do it again." Brooke argued.

-I wasn't actually asking for your permission. I was being polite, now I'm done. GET OUT" Lucas raised his voice.

-Brooke was about to say something back but somebody spoke before her.

-"Lucas?", the voice was questioning.

-They all turned around to see Peyton standing in the bathroom doorway. She still looked upset, her eyes were still tear stained and she looked tired. Lucas felt a pang of guilt at the sight, he had hurt her yet again.

-"Yeah, hum, I wanted to talk." He told her hesitantly.

-"That's not going to happen buddy, we're not leaving you alone with her, you are going to upset her again. Beside Peyton wants us here." Brooke argued.

-Everybody looked at Peyton for confirmation. Peyton gazed at Lucas, he seemed different then before, he looked like he really wanted to talk things out. The two of them kept eye contact for a few more seconds.

-"You guys should go." Peyton finally decided.

-"Peyton", Brooke protested.

-"I want to talk with my boyfriend, ALONE", she emphasised.

-"Fine", Brooke finally agreed. She shot a threatening glare at Lucas before following the others outside.

-The two teens stood facing each other, neither of them knowing how to start. Finally Lucas made the first step.

-"I'm sorry."

-"No, no I'm sorry. I shouldn't have" Peyton started to say, but Lucas cut her out.

-"No, I , just let me get this out alright?"

-"Okay", Peyton simply agreed.

-"I shouldn't have went off on you like that. I was angry, but that still didn't give me the right to go off on you the way I did. I was already angry because of this afternoon and I seized the first opportunity I could to pick a fight, sadly that was with you. I'm sorry about that. Nathan took me to the gym, I boxed my anger out. I can understand why you like it, and I'm not angry about this afternoon anymore." Lucas stated.

-"Good, but I still owe you an apology." Peyton started.

-"No you don't. According to Nathan, girls talk, about everything. It's what you did and I can't be angry because of that. I think he's right." Lucas said.

-"No he's not. I should have realised that there was some things that you would rather I don't reveal to everybody, or to Brooke. That was inconsiderate of me." Peyton stated.

-"No, it's alright. She's your best friend, you can tell whatever you want to her. I shouldn't get to censor you." Lucas said.

-"Lucas stop okay. I know you want to make things alright between us, but for that to work you got to tell me the truth. I need to know how you feel, even if how you feel is angry with me." Peyton told her boyfriend.

-Lucas took a deep breath. "Okay. I wish you hadn't told the girls the things you told them. It's not as much the 'sex thing' as the fact that you told them about all the other things I told you about. It hurts that you didn't realize that maybe I didn't want anybody else to know about that. I shouldn't have to have to tell you not to tell anything, you should have known. I know they're your best friends, but I wish there was some things that stayed between us." Lucas finished not daring to look at his girlfriend.

-"I'm sorry." Peyton didn't know what to say, he was right.

-"I know, but I just wished you would realised how special you are to me. The things that I tell you, some of this stuff I'm not comfortable sharing with anybody else, but you. I trust you with it." Lucas looked up at her and saw that his girlfriend had tears in her eyes.

-"I'm so sorry Luke. I don't know what to say, other than I won't do it again, I swear." Peyton promised.

-"I'm not asking you not to tell anything about us to your friends, I get that you need to share stuff too, I'm just asking you to think about whether or not I'd mind them knowing it before you tell them."

-"Okay, I can do that. You've always been there for me, the least I can do is do the same for you and respect your desires. I'm sorry I didn't Luke, that won't happen again I swear."

-"Thank you." Lucas told her. He then took a step forward and stood in front of her. "So, are we okay now."

-"Yeah, we're fine." Peyton smiled.

-"So, can I get a hug ?" Lucas smiled back at her. Peyton didn't have to be told twice, she threw herself in Lucas' arms and he happily caught her and held her close as Peyton started to well up.

-"I'm so sorry I upset you baby", he told her as he kissed her hair.

-"No, it's just" Peyton mumbled into his neck.

-"I can't make up what's you're saying." Lucas smiled.

-Peyton pulled back a little. "I was just so scared I might have lost you."

-"Hey, that's never going to happen. I'm sorry for walking out on you, I shouldn't have. I need you to know that whenever we fight in the future, and let's hope it's as rare as possible, I'm always going to want to work things out. There is no way I'm letting you go without a fight." Lucas strengthened his hold on her waist.

-"Me neither. I love you too much."

-"Good to know and you know what else I know. I love you too."

-"Cheesy, but I love it." Peyton smiled.

-"Hmm and how much do you love it", he flirted.

-Peyton smiled and gently pressed her lips to his.

-"Only that much hein," Lucas said against her lips, in response to which she gave him a longer kiss.

-"Hmm, that's good, but I think you can do better."

-"Well let's see." Peyton took his face in her hands and kissed him more aggressively. Lucas seemed to like it because he instantly deepened it.

-When they broke apart for air Lucas smiled. "That's what I'm talking about." He went in for another kiss as Peyton smiled and gave in.

-As they again broke apart , Lucas smiled.

-"I got something else for you." He told her.

-"And what would that be?"She smiled back at him.

-"Food."

-"What?" Peyton asked surprised.

-"I had asked you to dinner before this whole thing happened, and I figured you'd be hungry, so Nathan and I stopped and got some food on the way back." Lucas stated proudly as he saw her smile grow.

-"You really are the best boyfriend ever."

-"Did you ever doubt it? Now come on it's going to be cold."


	10. Chapter 10

-Peyton woke up feeling incredibly good. The warmth of Lucas' arms around her waist made her feel completely safe, and most importantly loved.

-Last night, her and Lucas had spent the night enjoying each other's company, simply being with each other, the fear that their fight had created still clearly present in each of their minds, but they were working through it.

-For Peyton, last night had been eye-opening, she had realised that Lucas was not foolproof, that he could be hurting too. She had always felt that in their relationship, she was the victim and Lucas was the hero, but now she knew that Lucas could be hurt too. She had realised that she needed to be more careful with his feelings because she seriously couldn't afford to loose him.

-He started to stir and Peyton turned into his arms so that she could face him as he woke up. He looked into her eyes and smiled back at her.

-"Good morning." He told her sleepily.

-"Yeah it is." She pecked him on the lips but Lucas had other ideas. He quickly deepened the kiss.

-When they pulled apart he smiled.

-"That's how every morning should start."

-"I think that if it did, then we probably would never get out of bed." She laughed.

-"That's not necessarily a bad thing." He said seriously.

-"Yeah maybe not." She answered burying herself in his body.

-"So, what are you plans for today?" He asked his girlfriend.

-"Spend the day right here with you." She mumbled into his shirt.

-"Are you sure, I mean if you want to spend time with Brooke and Haley, I'd understand."

-She pulled back a little to look at him.

-"I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. Beside, I promised you yesterday, when I went shopping that today would be just you and me, and I plan on keeping that promise. That and making it up to you." She smiled seductively at him.

-"If you're sure." Lucas couldn't help but feel that maybe she was still worried because of their fight and he didn't want her to be here only because she felt she needed to.

-"Yeah I'm sure. I'm even more than sure." She pressed her lips to his.

-"Okay then." Lucas smiled once they pulled apart. "So what do you say we spend the day right here in this hotel room." He smirked and Peyton laughed.

-"Play your cards right and we might not even leave this bed." She said suggestively.

-"I plan on it." He said rolling them over so that he was on top of her. He kissed her seductively below the ear, kissing his way down to her neck.

-He smiled when he heard her moan and he kissed his way back to her mouth, his tongue begging for entrance which Peyton quickly granted. Theirs hands had started roaming everywhere when they heard a knock at the door quickly followed by a voice.

-"Peyton, it's us. We want to talk." It was Brooke.

-Lucas pulled back and rolled over groaning.

-"You have got to be kidding me." He murmured angrily.

-"Peyton, open up."

-Lucas looked sideway at his girlfriend unable to read her expression.

-"You're going to go aren't you?" He asked defeated.

-She looked into his eyes and she saw it, the insecurity. She needed to prove to him how important he really was to her, and now.

-"I'll get them out of here, I'll be right back", She took his face in both of her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "I promise."

-When she felt him start to relax, she rolled out of bed.

-"I'm coming" she yelled at the door when she heard the knocking start again.

-She opened the door and stepped out closing the door behind her and faced her friends.

-"What the hell are you guys doing, it's not even 9 am", she told them angrily.

-"We wanted to see how you were doing, you and Lucas." Brooke answered sincerely.

-"We're fine, but you guys need to go now." She emphasized the last word,

-"Peyton."

-"The only thing that you can do for me now is leave so that I can spend some time alone with my boyfriend without you guys interrupting."

-"But Peyt, about yesterday…"

-"We'll talk tomorrow, but today could you just leave me alone." She said desperate for some time alone with Luke.

-"We're sorry you know, about yesterday." Brooke said again.

-"Fine, now could you just." She motioned toward the hallway. She wanted to get back in the room and to Lucas as soon as possible.

-"Peyton, we need to talk about this." It was Haley who had spoken.

-"No actually we don't. Last time we talked about my personal life, I got into a fight with my boyfriend, so I guess you can understand that it's the last thing that I want to do and certainly not now."

-"Peyton, we didn't realise that…"

-"It doesn't matter okay, I should have never told you guys anyway."

-"Peyton, you can trust us." Haley said sincerely.

-"No actually I don't and I'm not going to, not about my life with Luke, not anymore." She added sadly, at the thought of risking losing Lucas again.

-"Peyton please."

-"Look, I don't want to do this right now. All I want to do is spend some time with Lucas, so if you could just let this go, for today at least."

-"Fine, but promise us that we'll talk about this later." Haley decided seeing that Peyton really wanted to leave.

-"Fine okay, whatever you want, just go." She said as she walked back into the room and closed the door behind her.

-Once safely inside, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before walking back to the bed where Lucas was watching tv.

-She laid down beside him and he opened his arms for her to lay on his chest.

-"You okay?" He asked

-"Yeah, now I'm fine." She breathed into his neck. "So what are we watching?"

-"Just ESPN, it's an old championship game." He explained to her kissing her forehead while he kept watching the game.

-The two of them laid there watching basketball for a little while longer until Lucas realised that Peyton was hungry.

-"What do you think we order room service, have breakfast in bed." He suggested grabbing the phone.

-"I think you're a genius."

-After breakfast they each took a shower and went back to bed just laying in each other's arms.

-"Peyt. About before, your conversation with Brooke and Haley outside, I kind of heard parts of it and I don't want you to not tell them things anymore because of what happened yesterday. I know that I can trust you, you don't have to worry, I'm not going to jump at your throat again."

-"I know, I just... We need to talk things through them and I. I just didn't want to do it now. All I want to do today is be here with you, just you and me." She smiled as she rolled onto him and started kissing his neck, eliciting a moan from Lucas.

-"Oh ummm, I'm all for that." He laughed as Peyton started to suck at his Adam's apple and he moaned again before switching them over, covering her body with his, his hands roaming under her shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

-"So, no interruptions?" He asked smiling in between kisses that he was laying on her abdomen.

-"Hum, definitively not." She smiled before bringing Lucas' lips back to hers.


End file.
